Varan
Appearances Varan is a reptilian kaiju with membranes between his legs, which he uses for gliding, like a flying squirrel. Varan also has a row of spines on his body.Varan made his debut in a 1958 film known as Varan. A significantly cut version was released in America in 1962 as 'Varan the Unbelievable!'. At the movie's end, he was supposedly killed by air-dropping bombs, which Varan snapped up and ate. Varan appeared decades years later on Monster Island in Destroy All Monsters. Just as with the Baragon suit, the Varan suit was heavily damaged from use on the Ultraman show. Beacause of this, he could only appear in Destroy All Monsters for a few seconds as an immobile (gliding) toy. Varan's name is in fact briefly mentioned in the American version of the film, at least. Contrary to popular belief, Varan was not thrown in for a few seconds just to say the film had more monsters. He was to have a bigger role, but Toho chose not to repair the suit damage and so Varan was regulated to being part of the backdrop. Powers Varan does not have any beam weapons in any of his film appearances,in common with many of the older kaiju. However, in the video game Godzilla: Unleashed, Varan has the ability to emit a sonic beam from his mouth, and also what appears to be a ball of energy, that he can fire out of his mouth. His one special ability is gliding at around the speed of Mach 1.5, like Rodan. Varan has skin flaps or membranes between his arms and legs, rather like those of a flying squirrel. In his debut film, he jumped off a cliff and glided to another island: Japan. In Destroy All Monsters, he glides into view for the final battle, and later on Monster Island. Varan did not fight King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monsters; he merely watched. Varan has never actually been seen in combat against any other monsters. He used his tail to level buildings in his original film, which may indicate how he'd fight in combat. He also has dorsal spines which might possibly be of use against other giant monsters. His skin texture is extremely interesting - it is covered with huge blisters or lumps. In amphibians, such blisters contain poison glands. In reptiles, lumps like these are usually osteoderms - armor plates. Either option would mean Varan has some tricks up his sleeve. Osteoderm-like armor might make the most sense, since Varan was almost invulnerable to human weapons (in common with most Kaiju, however), and had to internally eat bombs before they affected him. Games Varan appeared in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters, but otherwise has not appeared in any games. He was considered for Godzilla: Save the Earth and appeared in Godzilla: Unleashed as an Earth Defender. He appears in several fan games, including Solgell Island Kajiu Volleystone, Godzilla, Anguirus, Varan: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack II and Dimension Tide Deleted movies Varan was meant to be in The Return of King Ghidorah, a TV version of Varan, Godzilla X Varan, Baragon and Anguiris: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, and All Monsters Attack (a different version of Destroy All Monsters.). In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack however, King Ghidorah has facial features similar to those of Varan in order to give tribute to the monster. Toons Varan is also in the toho mini toons as a child the same age as Little Godzilla and is seldom seen without him he also has high voice similar to cartoon chipmunks Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island